The present invention relates to a semiconductor-laser-heating-apparatus employing optical fibers as an output terminal, which enables an emitting end of optical fibers to heat a local spot by focusing the optical-power output.
A semiconductor laser heating apparatus employing optical fibers has been widely used as a non-contact type heating apparatus for heating a local spot, i.e. optical-power output from an emitting end of the optical fibers is focused to heat a soldering spot, or to peel a cover film off a narrow polyurethane wire.
A conventional semiconductor laser (hereinafter referred to as SL) heating apparatus employing optical fibers as an output terminal is described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4. FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional SL heating apparatus employing optical fibers as an output terminal. SL 1 incorporates photo-receptive end 2b of optical fibers 2. Lens unit 3 incorporates an optical-lens-system that focuses optical-power output emitted from emitting end 2a of optical fiber 2. Constant-current-source-circuit 4 determines a current to be supplied to SL 1. Current detector 5 detects the current supplied to SL 1 using constant-current-source-circuit 4. Optical-power output determiner 6 determines heating output at a desirable value. xe2x96xa1Controller 7 adjusts the current to be supplied to SL 1 by controlling constant-current-source-circuit 4 so that a detected value by detector 5 is equal to the value determined by determiner 6. Current amplifier 70f in controller 7 receives the output determined by optical-power output determiner 6 and the current detected by detector 5, then outputs a control signal to circuit 4.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram illustrating another prior art. SL 1 incorporates photo-detector 8. Controller 7 calculates optical-power output from SL 1 using the detected value by photo-detector 8, and adjusts the current to be supplied to SL 1 by controlling constant-current-source-circuit 4 so that the calculated value is equal to the value determined by determiner 6. Current amplifier 70f in controller 7 receives the output determined by optical-power output determiner 6 and the detected value by photo-detector 8, then outputs a control signal to circuit 4.
Operations of the two conventional cases discussed above are described hereinafter.
These two cases operate as follows so that the optical-power output from SL 1 can stay constant. In the conventional case illustrated in FIG. 3, the optical-power output from SL 1 is calculated based on the value detected by current detector 5. Constant-current-source circuit 4 is then controlled such that the calculated output is equal to the value determined by optical-power output determiner 6, whereby the current to be supplied to SL 1 is adjusted. In another conventional case illustrated in FIG. 4, the optical-power output from SL 1 is calculated based on the value detected by photo-detector 8. Constant-current-source-circuit 4 is then controlled such that the calculated output is equal to the value determined by optical-power output determiner 6, whereby the current to be supplied to SL 1 is adjusted. The optical-power output from SL 1 travels through optical fiber 2, is emitted from emitting end 2a, and is focused by lens unit 3, then is finally irradiated to an object. Since this optical-power output from SL 1 has been controlled at a constant level, the object receives a constant volume of optical-power.
As the foregoing description clarifies, in these two prior art, the optical-power output irradiated to the object is controlled so that required heating conditions for the object can be prepared. To be more specific in the prior art of FIG. 3, relative characteristics between the supply current to SL 1 and the optical-power output from lens unit 3 have been found and stored in controller 7. Controller 7 receives the value detected by current detector 5 as well as the value determined by optical-power output determiner 6, and then controls the supply current to SL 1 so that both the values become equal. As a result, the optical-power irradiated to the object becomes a desired heating level.
To be more specific in the other prior art of FIG. 4, relative characteristics between the supply current to SL 1 and the optical-power output from lens unit 3 have been found and stored in controller 7. Controller 7 receives the value detected by photo-detector 8 as well as the value determined by optical-power output determiner 6, and then controls the supply current to SL 1 so that both the values become equal. As a result, the optical-power irradiated to the object becomes a desired heating level.
FIG. 2 is a graph depicting relative characteristics between supply current xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d to SL 1 and optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d emitted from optical fiber 2. The graph tells that optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d slightly increases in a region where current xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d stays small. When current xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d exceeds a threshold current xe2x80x9cIthxe2x80x9d, optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d sharply increases almost linearly due to laser effect. An increment rate of optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d, however, decreases in step with the increase of supply current xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d. Such SL heating apparatuses have been used in the region where sufficient optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d can be obtained thanks to the laser effect, i.e. the region where the supply current exceeds threshold current value xe2x80x9cIthxe2x80x9d and thus a sufficient heating power can be obtained.
In these conventional SL heating apparatuses employing optical fibers as an output terminal, however, light emitting loss of SL 1 per se as well as loss on a contact face between SL 1 and optical fiber 2 increases with the lapse of operation time. Therefore, optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d emitted from optical fiber 2 cannot deliver on what is expected based on the amount of supply current to SL 1.
As such, in order to control optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d to be irradiated to an object, optical-power output xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d relative to the supply current to SL 1 needs to be corrected responsive to the frequency of uses and the hours of operations.
The present invention addresses the problem above and aims to provide a semiconductor laser (SL) heating apparatus that overcomes the problem. Specifically, the SL heating apparatus of the present invention comprises the following elements: a semiconductor laser (SL); a constant current source for supplying a constant current to the SL; an optical-power output determiner for determining the output from the SL at a desired level; a detector for detecting the output from the SL; and a controller for controlling the constant current source so that the detected value corresponds to the determined value defined by the optical-power output determine. The SL heating apparatus further comprises the following elements: an optical fiber coupled to the SL; a measuring instrument of the output emitted from the optical fiber; an output corrector for supplying an output correction signal to the controller when the output emitted from the optical fiber is changed; a constant current determiner for determining a current to be supplied to SL responsive to the correction signal.
According to the construction described above, when the current determined by the constant current determiner is supplied to the SL via the constant current source , the output emitted from the optical fiber is measured by the measuring instrument. Then the controller corrects the current to be supplied to the SL based on the measured output, whereby the optical-power output is corrected.
The construction discussed above allows the SL heating apparatus of the present invention to correct the optical-power output emitted from the optical fiber end relative to the supply current to the SL, because the output has been varied with the lapse of the operation time and needs to be corrected. Therefore, in the region where the supply current exceeds the threshold value, the optical-power output can be corrected, and thus the heating power applied to the object can be corrected to stay constant. As a result, the present invention effects an advantage that a desirable heating condition can be always produced.